1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiating structure for efficiently radiating the heat generated by a lamp as a light source to cool the lamp in an image projecting apparatus for projecting an image onto a screen to display the image thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image projecting apparatus have a lamp as a light source which is a largest heat source. For cooling the lamp, the image projecting apparatus need to have an efficient heat radiating structure. One heat radiating structure includes a heat sink of metal mounted on the surface of the lamp. Heat is transferred and radiated from the lamp to the heat sink to cool the lamp.
The heat radiating structures in the past where a heat sink is mounted on a lamp are disclosed in Japanese patent No. 2720253 and Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-31549, for example.